Far left
Far left and extreme left are terms used to discuss the position a group or person occupies within the political spectrum. The terms far left and far right are often used to imply that someone is an extremist. Some groups considered to be far left do not wish to govern within the current institutional framework and this may be what distinguishes them from other left-leaning groups. In several countries, the term far left has been associated with ideologies such as communism, socialism, most factions of anarchism, Marxism-Leninism, Trotskyism, Maoism, and some branches of feminism and green politics/environmentalism. History and usage The origin of left as a political term is the seating arrangements in the French National Assembly during the French Revolution. The most radical of the Jacobins were seated on the far left of the chamber. The term Jacobin was used to describe far left people throughout much of the 19th century. Since then, the term far left has been used to describe persons or groups who hold extreme egalitarian views and support radical social and political change. For much of the English-speaking world - especially Australia and the United Kingdom - far left is sometimes a pejorative term to indicate that a person is extreme or on the fringe in their left-wing views. In the 2000s, in countries where communist or socialist parties are not part of the political mainstream (such as the United States), the term far left can simply mean to the left of the most left-wing member of the legislature. The US Department of Homeland Security defines left-wing extremism as groups who want "to bring about change through violent revolution rather than through established political processes."Left-wing extremists likely to increase use of cyber attacks over the next coming decade , Confédération nationale du travail and flags of Cuba]] In France, the term ''extrême-gauche is an accepted term for Trotskyists, anarchists, Maoists and New Leftists (altermondialistes). The French Communist Party is not considered far left. Dictionary of the Far Left by Serge Cosseron defines 'far left' as "all movements situated to the left of the Communist Party".Cosseron, Serge (ed.). Le dictionnaire de l'extrême gauche. Paris: Larousse, 2007. p. 20 In Italy, The Left - The Rainbow coalition has described itself as "radical left".Bertinotti, beato oppositore; Corriere della Sera: "sinistra radicale" can be translated into English as both "far left" and "radical left" Similar terms During the 19th century, the term radical was used by progressive liberals to distance themselves from classical liberals, which explains why some centre-left political parties today have radical in their names, such as Denmark's Det Radikale Venstre (which literally translates into English as "the radical left"), and France's Left Radical Party. In the 20th century, the definition of radical was revised in response to the models of communism and the Soviet Union. At that time, the political term radical often implied Marxism of some kind. Since the early 20th century, radical left has been used as an umbrella term to describe those on the political left who support revolutionary socialism, communism, or anarchism. In this context, it generally does not include democratic socialists, social democrats, liberals, nor others working in electoral politics, since the radical qualifier tends to denote a revolutionary fervor. The term ultra-leftism, which originated in the 1920s, is sometimes used in the same way as far left, but also has a more specific meaning within the context of Marxism. The term hard left is sometimes used in the same way, but also had a specific meaning in the 1980s within the British Labour Party. See also * Anarchism * Extremism * Communism * Far right * Glossary of the French Revolution * Ideology * Left-Right politics * Left-wing politics * Left-wing political parties * Nolan Chart * Political compass * Political spectrum * Right-wing politics * Socialism * Trotskyism * Ultra leftism * World's Smallest Political Quiz References Category:Far-left politics Category:Political terms Category:Political spectrum ar:اليسار المتطرف da:Venstreekstremisme de:Linksradikalismus es:Extrema izquierda eo:Maldekstra ekstremismo fr:Extrême gauche it:Sinistra radicale he:שמאל רדיקלי nl:Extreemlinks ja:極左 no:Venstreekstremisme pl:Skrajna lewica pt:Extrema-esquerda fi:Äärivasemmisto sv:Vänsterextremism vi:Cực tả zh:極左派